


Holding On

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody was pulling at his hair, and that somebody could only be Motochika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

It was pain that woke Mitsuhide up; a jolt of it so sudden that it pulled him out of what had been a relatively peaceful sleep. He hissed under his breath a little and opened his eyes. It was hard to see; the pale moonlight shining through the window barely gave shape to his room. As consciousness returned fully it became obvious what had happened, however, making sight unnecessary.

Somebody was pulling at his hair, and that somebody could only be Motochika.

They must have moved around and away from one another whilst sleeping, because Mitsuhide could not feel warm skin against his own. He _could_ hear Motochika breathing behind him, however, in a manner which made it obvious that he was still fast asleep. That meant he was completely unaware of the fact that his hands were tangled up his lover’s hair as well. Mitsuhide wriggled a little, hoping to break the other man’s grip, but it held firm. He moved back a little afterwards, so his hair was not being pulled quite so tightly, before calling out.

“Lord Motochika.”

No response. Mitsuhide sighed.

“Lord Motochika?” he repeated, as loudly as he dared at such a late hour. This time he heard movement in response, but it lasted for all of a second or two before Motochika went still again. There was no vocal reply. Mitsuhide tried a couple more time before giving up.

That left him with only a few options. Sleeping with Motochika’s hand still buried in his hair would probably just result in him waking up again the moment one of them moved… Mitsuhide started to mentally debate on the wisdom of simply rolling over then (which would likely result in him lying on top of the other man’s arm without necessarily breaking his grip) but didn’t get long to do so. His hair went completely slack and, a moment later, he was engulfed in warmth as Motochika shifted in closer and pretty much wrapped himself around Mitsuhide’s body.

“You moved,” muttered Motochika, voice warm but heavy with sleep.

“That’s not a good reason for pulling my hair,” replied Mitsuhide, slightly relieved. “It hurt, you know.”

“I had to hold onto something,” Motochika laughed quietly. “Without the benefit of conscious thought I simply grasped at the nearest part of you.”

Mitsuhide shook his head minutely, but smiled nonetheless as he closed his eyes once more. The warmth and comfort, along with the fact that he was no longer in immediate danger of having his hair yanked, was sending him back to sleep again fairly quickly.

“I’ll bind my hair up and out of reach next time you come to my futon,” he said, drifting off even as he spoke. “What will you do then?”

Motochika smiled sleepily into Mitsuhide’s hair.

“I’ll always find a way to hold onto you, Mitsuhide.”

**Author's Note:**

> Result of a one-hour challenge session, plus time afterwards to fix it up and make sure everything flowed nicely. This is pretty much a work of pure fluff and fuzzy warm feelings! =)


End file.
